Cloud Penguin Wiki:Policy
Last update: 22/02/'14 Welcome to the official Cloud Penguin Wiki. This document contains all the rules and guidelines of this wiki. In order to maintain quality of our content and wiki community, we have a policy here. It contains all the rules that should be followed in general on this wiki. This page is unfinished and will be appended in the future. Important note to admins: 'if you note that someone is breaking the rules, DO NOT immediately block them without notifying. 'Click here for more information. The rules #Do not (heavily) swear on mainspace articles. There is no need to in the first place. #No commercial spamming on articles. No gibberish in articles. Do not use articles for advertising products or websites. This also means you may not vandalize articles at all. #Don't create articles that aren't related to Cloud Penguin at all. #If you are an admin, bureaucrat or chat mod, please do not abuse your powers. Only ban/block users for an appropriate reason and a reasonable time. (see below for the required block lengths) #You may only have 3 sockpuppet accounts and you may not abuse them to evade blocks, vandalize or break other rules. #Do not copy and paste very large portions of text from other sites. If you copy and paste (and/or adapt) small pieces of text from others sites, please provide your source if possible. (=no plagiarism) #'Do not' create articles about your penguin. If you still wish to tell the world about your penguin, you must do that on . Note : if anyone creates articles about their penguins they must not be blocked but warned, and their pages must be deleted, and the content may be moved to that users userpage. #Do not use this wiki for self-promotion of any kind, even if you are an add-in developer or CuP team member. Also see rule 9. #You must always write articles from a neutral viewpoint, like on Wikipedia and most other Wikis. Do not write your opinion in mainspace articles, only the facts. If you still wish to do this, you may do that on your userpage or in a blog post. For example, on the page of a rejected add-in you may not write "DO NOT USE THIS ADD-IN OR YOU WILL GET BANNED!!" #Your username must not be offensive, racist/sexist or disruptive in any manner. Your username may also not try to imitate other users or cause confusion. And finally, your username may not end on 'Bot' unless it is an approved bot account. #Editing for the sake of raising your edit count will not be tolerated. #The administrators deserve the right to modify these rules at any time, without notice. Warning users about their inappropriate behaviour Instead of blocking people without telling them, if a user unintentionally makes a mistake or breaks a rule, simply notify them on their talk page, without blocking them. Also, when a user continuously keeps breaks the rules, you must block them and leave the correct template on their talk pages. See below for more information. Block lengths Note: this may be changed in the future. The administrators deserve the right to modify these lengths at any time. Please discuss this on the talk page if possible. Block templates Leave these templates on the talk pages of blocked users. Always warn users first. *Swearing on articles: Template:SwearBlock *Non-commercial, disruptive spamming: Template:SpamBlock OR vandalism: Template:VandalBlock *Commercial spamming: Template:CommercialSpam *Creating completely unrelated articles: Template:UnrelatedBlock *Abusing chatmod or admin powers: Template:AbusePower *Abusing multiple accounts: Template:SockpuppetBlock *Plagiarism: Template:PlagiarismBlock *Self-promotion: Template:SelfPromotion *Bad username: Template:NameBlock *Other reason: Template:OtherBlock Username blocks Users with inappropriate usernames that have not broken any other rules yet are still welcome to edit this wiki under a new account. When blocking users with bad names, do not remove their account creation rights, so they can still create a new account. See also: Template:NameBlock Warning users on their talk page (for admins) Before blocking users for breaking these rules, you must first place Template:Warning on their talk page to warn them about their inappropriate behaviour. If their actions (after 2 warnings) continue you must place Template:LastWarn on their userpage. Does the user still not stop breaking the rules, it is possible to block them. See the above table for the block lengths. Remember to stay civil while warning users, even if their actions are clearly intentional. Category:Policy